findingcarterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Birds
"The Birds" is the second episode of the first season and the second episode of Finding Carter overall. Plot Carter becomes friends with a group of misfits at school who decide to help her mess with Elizabeth, who is obsessed with tracking down Lori. Elizabeth also insists that everyone show up to therapy, which infuriates Carter even more. Taylor begins to resent Carter re-entering their lives, as she is jealous of Carter's growing bond with Gabe and her "cooler" lifestyle. Grant is becoming attached to Carter and is afraid that she will leave them some day soon for her life back with Lori. After a night of intense partying, Carter lands in the hospital. Cast Main *Kathryn Prescott as Carter Stevens *Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth Wilson *Alexis Denisof as David Wilson *Anna Jacoby-Heron as Taylor Wilson *Zac Pullam as Grant Wilson Recurring *Milena Govich as Lori Stevens *Alex Saxon as Max *Jesse Henderson as Gabe *Eddie Matos as Kyle *Vanessa Morgan as Beatrix "Bird" *Jesse Carere as Ofe *Caleb Ruminer as Caleb "Crash" Mason *Stephen Guarino as Toby Guest *Gregory Alan Williams (as Greglan Williams) as Captain Moss *Susan Williams as Dr. Simone Weldon *Maddie Rae Cooper as Maddie Gilmore *Vonii Bristow as Kid A *Dwayne Boyd as Grady Smith *James D. Owens as James Owens *Ikia Walker as Stoner (uncredited) Trivia *Carter calls Max "Maximillion" when she greets him. *Carter, Taylor, Gabe, Ofe and Bird attend Benjamin Harrison High School. *"OFE" stands for "One Freakin' Eyebrow". No one remembers his real name. *Ofe and Bird attended the party Gabe invited Taylor and Carter toEpisode: Pilot., and Carter met first Bird at the party. *Ofe is afraid of fire. *The average bet on Lori's capture was six months. *Bird's family has tried family therapy, but it didn't change much. *In addition to hosting bet pools and selling drugs, Ofe also sells burner phones and glow sticks. He does well at parties. *Taylor made tilapia with ginger and garlic for dinner, along with steamed veggies. *Carter likes onion rings and milkshakes. *In the food court, everyone's sitting with one hand under the table. *David and Elizabeth have been married for seventeen years. *Ofe tried MDMA once, but he was in too much of a good mood for too long, so he doesn't use it anymore. *Grant is happy Carter is back, and they relate to each other in the therapy session. *Elizabeth is jealous of David's connection with Carter. *Gabe has a crush on Carter; unlike Gabe, Ofe doesn't have many girls who would want to go out with him. *David is writing "Finding Carter". *"The Birds" is titled after the story of the same name, which was published in a novellette. Media Photos 1x02_03_Gabe,_Carter.jpg 1x02_13_David,_Grant,_Elizabeth,_Carter,_Taylor.jpg 1x02_41_finger,_Carter.jpg 1x02_123_Carter,_Elizabeth,_David,_Taylor.jpg Soundtrack *Mary Jane Fonda — "I Think I Like It" *Loudlike — "Where You Live Now" *BEGINNERS — "Ever Love" *General Ghost — "Are You Living" *Fauntella Crow — "Delicate" *Angel Taylor — "The Way We're Going" *Fidlar — "Cocaine" *Annaliese — "Hold On" *Mary Jane Fonda — "I Think I Like It" *Lily Kershaw — "As It Seems" *Chris Batson — "I Know" Videos